Fuel cells typically operate under conditions that are detrimental to their longevity. For example, a typical solid oxide fuel cell may operate at a temperature in excess of 700° C. At such temperatures, a variety of phenomena may cause degradation of fuel cell components. For example, metals, which are often used as electrode materials, can become mobile and agglomerate. Upon oxidation (e.g., during cooling), such agglomerates may increase in size and exert detrimental stresses on fuel cell components. Further, thermal expansion can cause significant component stresses. Thus, temperature associated degradation can reduce fuel cell efficiency and even render a fuel cell inoperable. Of course, other operating conditions may also cause fuel cell degradation. Thus, a need exists for fuel cells that can withstand and/or minimize various operating stresses, fuel cells that can operate at lower temperatures, fuel cells that do not generate significant temperature associated stresses. Various exemplary fuel cells, electrodes, and methods presented below address these and/or other needs.